Red String
by mistykait97
Summary: Terraqua College AU Terra and Aqua were best friends until they were separated. Finally meeting again after six long years, they have a lot to catch up on. Will a romance blossom between the two of them?


**Red String**

 **Chapter 1:** _Awkward Reunion_

Walking into the front gate of the campus was hell for Terra. Seeing a giant swarm of people made him ridiculously anxious for some reason, yet he had no reason to be, as it was his second semester of college. As he walked and inserted his earburds into his ear, he silently pointed out some people he knew, and it was obvious to note who was a freshman.

He scoped around looking for his best friend Ventus, so they could head over to their dorm and relax before their classes started. Yet knowing Ventus, he could be anywhere, as he was a major social butterfly.

 _If I were Ven, where would I be?_ Terra thought. _In the dorm? Nah. Maybe the cafeteria…_

He quickly headed over there, dodging the students and zooming through the courtyard until he finally made it inside. He looked at his watch and picked up his pace. _8:30_. Terra's class started in half an hour. As he turned the corner, he calculated the time it would take him to get to the cafeteria, convince Ventus to go back to their dorm, and how much time he would have left after that whole ordeal, when he accidentally _slammed_ into someone to the ground.

Aqua looked at the school's map frequently, making sure she didn't get lost. She had just recently transferred to Twilight Town's University, and she still didn't have the campus layout down pat. It didn't bother her however, for if she got lost, she might discover something new. Her only complaint was that most of the sophomores treated her like a freshman, as she was in the same class as the fellow sophomores.

She glanced at her watch, and took note that it was _8:30._ Her class didn't start until _9:15_ and she would have slept in, but she wanted to familiarize herself with parts of the building she never saw.

 _Hopefully I'll be able to sign up for fencing once I'm doing looking around._ She thought. Then her stomach grumbled. _Right before I get a bite to eat… Where's the cafeteria?_

Glancing back at her map once more,she quickly pinpointed where the cafeteria was and set out for it. She wondered who she'd make as an acquaintance there, and if people wouldn't immediately flock over to her as she was the smart and new transfer student. Lost in her thoughts, she strolled to the cafeteria.

It would have been a smooth stroll, if she had been paying attention and noticed she was in someone's way and completely slammed into them.

Hobbling and losing her balance, Aqua fell to ground, upset and confused as to how someone was able to knock her down so easily.

If Terra had cosmic powers and was able to send himself to hell, he would have done it right now.

He had just _slammed_ a girl to the ground. He knew being on the wrestling team had its perks, but how strong was he? He awkwardly looked at the girl, not knowing what to do.

"Are you going to keep gawking, or help me up?" the girl was notably irritated.

"Er, right," he extended a hand to the girl and helped her up. "Sorry about that."

The girl's expression softened a bit as she said, "It's fine. But by any chance, do you know where the cafeteria is –"

"Aqua."

"Yes? How do you know my name? Who are you?" she had begun to dust herself off, confused as to how this stranger knew her.

Terra knew her. Well, he _had_ known her. Him and Aqua we're old friends, they had done everything together. But when Terra got adopted, he had to move.

She looked a bit different, no longer baby faced. Her short pale blue hair now reached her mid-torso, and she had gotten taller – almost past Terra's shoulders. As for the rest of her body, it had… _matured._

He was astonished. "You really don't remember me? Take a good look and see."

A light gasp escaped her lips, along with an exclamation of excitement. "Terra?!" she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "It's been so long! How are you?"

And then it hit him. This was Aqua. His childhood best friend. He had said he had wanted to marry her when he was younger. He once shared a kiss with her. He told her everything. There were no secrets between them.

His face immediately reddened at the stark realization, and breathing became a little difficult for him.

"Hey, Terra?"

He needed to leave, _now._ He could find Ventus later. Right now, he just needed to go.

Lightly shoving Aqua out of the embrace, he spun on one heel and bolted out of the hallway.

"Terra! What happened?!"

Panting, he ran down the hallway. Running and running, without a set destination. It was all too fast, the reunion too sudden. He felt embarrassed, anxious and he was worried about how Aqua would view him now.

Aqua should be happy, right? She was just reunited with her friend after six long years, albeit the reunion was a little… odd. She hugged him, and then he just… bolted.

Was it the way she looked? What made him run away? She knows that Terra gets a little anxious sometimes, but she thought he would have grown out of it.

 _Maybe it was because he hasn't seen me in a while. That's all._ She thought.

And with that thought, she strolled into the cafeteria, hungry for food, and eager to meet someone.


End file.
